NG: Guardianes del Inferno y Paradiso
by Chiyome97
Summary: Etsu Sawada y Emi Takara jamas creyeron que enamorarse entre si seria la destrucción de todo lo que conocían. Nuevos enemigos, secretos oscuros, una profecía, dos llamas antiguas aparecen. La destrucción se acerca Etsu y Emi tendrían que hacer todo lo posible para detener lo que viene incluso si significa sacrificar todo lo que ambos creen y aman. Next Gen. Se aceptan Ocs
1. letsugu Sawada

**Resumen**

**Etsu Sawada era un chico normal, bueno casi normal, si hablamos que fue criado en una mansión llena de mafioso y su padre es unos jefes mafiosos mas fuertes en el mundo. Y el hecho de que el y su hermana son los candidatos para suceder el puesto de su padre. Si, un chico casi normal.**

**Pero su no-aburrida rutinaria cambia cuando se presenta una chica nueva llamada Emi Takara. Etsu rápidamente se enamora de ella, pero nada sera fácil para los dos. Con el trágico pasado de Emi y los secretos oscuros de su familia que ella misma desconoce. **

**Y las cosas empeoran aun mas cuando aparece una extraña profecía escrito por nada menos que los antepasados del los arcobalenos del cielo. Causen que tanto Etsu como Emi, tengan que tomar decisiones.**

**Decisiones que si eligen mal, todo lo que ellos aman y conocen podría ser destruido. **

**Bueno este es el resumen y aquí esta la ficha del el Protagonista Etsu Sawada.**

**Actualizado el 29-03-14.**

* * *

**Nombre y Apellido:** letsugu Sawada

**Apodos:** Etsu, El Príncipe Rebelde, Undécimo Vongola.

**Nacionalidad:** Mitad Japonés/Mitad Italiano.

**Sexo:** Masculino.

**Edad: **17 años.

**Familia: **Tsunayoshi Sawada (Padre), Kyoko Sawada (Madre), Ayanami Sawada (Hermana menor).

**Descripción Física: **1,79 de estatura**, **de complexión delgada y musculosa, tiene el cabello cobrizo lacio herencia de su madre, con un mechón largo que cae sobre su frente y ojos marrones idénticos a los de su padre, con excepción de que la forma de los ojos no es grande como lo tenía Tsuna de adolescente.

**Descripción psicología: **Etsu es obstinado, valiente, de carácter fuerte y decidido. A menudo es visto como de mal genio, impulsivo y con una lengua afilada sarcástica que no duda en usar cuando es llevado a la ira. A pesar de esto usualmente es un chico despreocupado y amable, que no dudara en ayudar y consolar a alguien cuando es necesario.

Es muy protector hacia sus seres queridos y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerlos a salvo. Es muy celoso con las personas que quiere, especialmente con Emi y Nami. A diferencia de su padre, Etsu es alguien inteligente y observador, capaz de captar fácilmente las emociones de los demás, más aun si son cercanos a él e incluso se salva de situaciones peligrosas usando solamente su ingenio.

También es alguien compasivo y si bien no tiene el carácter suave de su padre, es capaz de perdonar a alguien, especialmente cuando cree que esa persona está profundamente arrepentida de sus acciones. Etsu es conocido por ser ferozmente rebelde e independiente, constantemente se rebela contra cualquiera que le diga algo que no puede hacer y tiene a ignorar las órdenes de los demás para hacer las cosas a su manera.

**Llamas****: **Cielo (Principal), Sol (Secundario).

* * *

**Proximo Personaje****:** Emi Takara


	2. Emi Takara

**Nota Importante****  
**

**Voy a reclutar Ocs pero les pido que no me escriban fichas ahora, primero voy a terminar las fichas de los personajes principales de mi historia, que de hecho solo falta un personaje por hacer.**

**Una vez que termine las fichas de todos los personajes voy a escribir un capitulo donde pondré los puestos que pueden estar sus personajes y las cosas obligatorias que tiene que poner en sus fichas.**

**Así**** que por ahora solo escriban comentarios de que les parece el resumen de la historia o mis personajes.**

**Actualizacion 02-04-14**

* * *

**Nombre: **Emi Takara

**Apodo: **Angelo di fiamme.

**Nacionalidad: **Japonesa.

**Sexo: **Femenino.

**Edad:** 16 años.

**Familia: **Aiko Takara (Hermana Mayor).

**Descripción Física: **De estatura mediana, complexión fina pero atlética, pechos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños del tamaño justo, pequeña cintura con esbeltas piernas, tiene cabello negro con destellos azulados ondulado en las puntas que llega bajo los hombros con un flequillo de medio lado sobre su frente y brillantes ojos grises plateados. Su atractiva apariencia hace que sea muy popular con los chicos.

**Descripción Psicológica: **Debido a su trágico pasado, ella tiende a actuar de manera cerrada e retraída y las personas usualmente la ven como alguien frío y orgulloso pero esto es solo una fachada para ocultar sus emociones y sus propios miedos.

Una vez que alguien la conoce bien se da cuenta de que ella es realidad de buen corazón, gentil y amable. Ella es muy desinteresado incapaz de abandonar a alguien cuando esta en problemas, incluso si ella sale herida por es muy leal a sus amigos, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para verlos felices y los aprecia profundamente. También es muy apasionado y no duda en intervenir cuando cree que alguien está haciendo algo incorrecto, incluso si eso la mete en problemas.

Emi puede llegar a ser muy ingenua y densa, especialmente en los asuntos amorosos. Pero a pesar de esto, ella ha demostrado ser muy inteligente, aunque es un año menor que Etsu ella está en el mismo curso que el debido a sus perfectas calificaciones.

Tiene una gran fuerza de carácter y de determinación inquebrantable, no es alguien que se intimida con facilidad y es conocida por ser capaz de sonreír incluso en los peores momentos.

**Llamas: **Cielo, Noche.

* * *

**Próximo**** Personaje: Ayanami Sawada.**


	3. Ayanami Sawada

**Lamento la tardanza, lo juro intente pronto hacer esta ficha para así puedan ustedes enviarme sus Ocs y tenia pensado incluso escribir el primer capitulo pero la escuela agoto todo mi tiempo y cuando tenia tiempo de escribir algo, ********¡**mi jodida mente se quedaba en blanco******!.**

******Ah bueno no sirve de nada quejarse acá esta la ficha de mi ultimo personaje Oc. ************¡**Ahora por favor envíeme Ocs para mi historia**********!**

* * *

**Nombre y Apellido: **Ayanami Sawada.

**Apodos: **Nami, Solana, Princesa Vongola.

**Nacionalidad:** Mitad Japonesa/Mitad Italiana.

**Sexo: **Femenino.

**Edad: **16 años.

**Familia:** Tsunayoshi Sawada (Padre), Kyoko Sawada (Madre), Letsugu Sawada (Hermano Mayor).

**Descripción Física: **De apariencia frágil y menuda de estatura, suelen compararla con una muñeca de porcelana. Tiene el cabello rubio como su abuelo paterno, con grandes rizos que caen sobre su espalda y un flequillo de frente que casi siempre sujeta con clip, sus ojos son de color miel brillante como los de su madre.

**Descripción Psicológica: **Es espontanea, entusiasta y alegre, es el tipo de persona que fácilmente puede sacarte una sonrisa sin proponérselo mucho.

De carácter suave como su padre y servicial, puede hacer amigos con facilidad y la gente cercana a ella valoran mucho su amistad. Sin embargo tiene a ser más bien infantil y amante de la diversión haciendo que Etsu tenga que vigilarla constantemente debido a sus travesuras.

Con Etsu es más bien algo juguetona, disfrutando avergonzarlo o burlándose de él causando la irritación de este pero es muy cercana a él y se preocupa profundamente por él, también no tiene miedo de hablar de sus problemas y conflictos internos con el e viceversa.

Como su hermano tiene una vena rebelde y odia que le obliguen a ser algo que no quiere mostrando una actitud algo malcriada. A pesar de su carácter risueño, ella es increíblemente astuta con una gran capacidad de engaño y manipulación aunque solo muestra esa parte de su personalidad cuando es necesario.

**Llamas: **Sol (Principal), Niebla (Secundaria).

* * *

**Aqui se encuentran las normas y datos para rellenar.**

**Normas**

Intenten hacer los personajes lo mas humanos posibles, ya saben que tengan realmente virtudes y defectos como cualquier persona real.

Si quieren pueden enviar mas de un Oc pero tiene que ser una mujer y un hombre.

Para no hacer tan rutinario los personajes puede no solo ser italianos o japoneses sino que puede elegir las nacionalidades de los diferentes países alrededor de Europa.

En mi fic habrá dos llamas nuevas.

Los únicos personajes que pueden tener Hijos son

Hayato Gokudera y Haru Miura

Ryohei Sasagawa y Hana Kurokawa.

Takeshi Yamamoto.

Dino Cavallone

Emma Kozato

Colonello y Lal

Reborn, Hibari y Chrome pueden tener estudiantes.

La parejas que sean heterosexuales no tengo nada contra el yaoi o yuri pero sinceramente no son buena escribiendo situaciones románticas de esas clases de orientaciones.

Existe una familia aliada Vongola llamada Ziel en esa familia esta mi Oc Emi por lo que sera muy importante en la historia. Y en mi fic se explicara su pasado y su relación con Vongola.

**Datos que rellenar**

**Nombre Completo**

**Apodos **(de la mafia y de los amigos.)

**Edad **(Mínimo 15 años, máximo 25 si eres un hijo de los personajes)

**Nacionalidad  
**

**Tipos de llamas**

**Familia **(Vongola, Varia, Cavallone, Simon, Ziel) (Familia Aliada o Enemiga)

**Descripcion Fisica **(Lo mas detallado posible)

**Descripcion Psicologica **(Lo mas detallado posible)

**Historia **(que algunos Ocs hijos de los personajes estén relacionados con Etsu o Nami por ejemplo que sean amigos de la infancia o que se conozcan por sus padres)

**Habilidades y Armas **(Habilidades Físicas, armas, si tiene caja arma, tipo de animal de su caja)

**Pareja o Interés amoroso **( De mis Ocs solo pueden puden ponerle pareja a Nami pero pueden inventar sus propias parejas)

**Curiosidades **(Cualquier cosa que quiera agregar)

**Perdón**** si es muy estructurado o si les cuesta entender algo sobre los datos o las normas pero quiero que los personajes sean bien definidos. Mañana o el Domingo pondré los puestos de personajes.**

**Si tiene una pregunta envíeme por MP. Bueno eso es todo.**

**Sayonara.**


	4. Informaciones y Puestos (3)

**Familia Vongola**

Cielo: letsugu Sawada

Tormenta: Angela Kikyo Gokudera Miura

Lluvia: Dante Yamamoto

Niebla: Catherina Cloud

Nube: Izumi Yamamoto

Sol: Ayanami Sawada

Trueno:

**Varia**

Cielo:

Tormenta:

Lluvia:

Niebla:

Nube: Aleksandra Williams

Sol: 

Trueno:

**Familia Cavallone**

Cielo:

**Familia Shimon**

Tierra:

**Familias Aliadas**

**Familia Ziel ***

Cielo: Emi Takara

Niebla: Johan D' Angelo

**Familia Enemigas**

**Personajes Independientes**

Ian Grey

Yukino Arais

Vitorrio Della Rossa (Mecanico Vongola)

***No se aceptan más estudiantes de Reborn ni de Hibari.**

***No se aceptan más hijos de Hayato Gokudera y Haru Miura.**

*******No se aceptan mas hijos de Yamamoto.**

**************(Se necesita mas personajes asi que entregen sus fichas por favor)**


End file.
